Ep 1 of Season 1 - Beginning of a New Destiny
by 9930NWorld
Summary: the summary of this I put in the story. That s for now on I ll be putting in my stories


Beginning of a New Destiny

My name is Shadic. Shadic the hedgehog. As you all know that says in the last part of my name I'm a hedgehog. A hedgehog with unbelievable strength and agility thanks to this rare powerful energy known as Chaos Energy. Trust me I know anyway ever since I first introduce this powerful energy in my first ever epic battle in my 13 years of age. Scientists started going crazy on me and I mean crazy. They ran tests on me and other kind of shit I can't really explain but all I know is that they were just nuts. Well that's enough of me it's time to start my new life. 16 year old parent less life. Just me, my brother, my cousin and my sister.

-Fernando's house – 11o'clock-

Bright sunny day in the city of Detroit. Shadic's brother and cousin (Javier Guerrero & Fernando Urrutia) are just watching late morning TV.

Javier: hey Nano

Fernando: yeah

Javier: have you notice that Shadic hasn't been out of his room since 9:45?

Fernando: dude relax you know him man, I bet ya right now he's at his morning run

Javier: yeah you're probably right

-Outskirts of the city known as Detroit – 11:02am-

Still being a perfect sunny day. Perfect to be enjoying the scenery just like Shadic the hedgehog who appears to be on a rooftop of a hardware store building enjoying the scenery after his run a few hours ago. After enjoying the scenery for 2 minutes he goes ahead to take a run again. Jumping off from the rooftop and speeds off. Ran up the side of one building to another and swinging from one light pole to another feeling the amazing breeze through his whole body and through his quills. He finally stops onto another rooftop but this time a motel rooftop.

Shadic: [takes a deep breath] feels good to take an early noon run but somehow I still feel that something is still missin' something. Hmm

He jumps off the rooftop which lands back to the ground and takes a run back to his cousin's house.

-Fernando's house – 11:10am-

Shadic skids to a stop at the houses' driveway, walks to the front door opens it and walks inside.

Fernando: hey look who's back from his morning run

Shadic: hey guys [jumps onto the couch where his brother at]

Javier: bro do you always take a morning run?

Shadic: yeah it helps me to be more awake an active that way I never get tired when fighting my enemies

Jose: that explains why you never get tired when it comes to fighting

Javier: but bro, why do that if every day it has been silent? There hasn't been a major battle since that fight to save all Michigan including Detroit

Shadic: true but who knows man danger is danger man. They just pop out and sometimes that danger won't stop until it succeeds

Javier: yeah I guess you're right anyway by tomorrow you'll be starting high school

Shadic: say wha!?

Javier: yep

Shadic: why bro, since when you see people or me with great power go to high school?

Fernando & Jose: never

Javier: yeah I know it's fucken weird

Shadic: completely

Javier: but bro everybody has to start school so there was no choice

Shadic: well… you got a point there. Alright guess there's really no choice I just hope there won't be problems in my first day

Javier: nah bro don't worry there won't

Fernando: but there will be a bright side

Shadic: what bright side?

Fernando: you're gonna get the bitches on you cuz

Shadic: huh?

Fernando: yeah. We saved Detroit which means were famous all around the world seriously, since that battle girls and I mean good ones kept hangin' with us and I have to admit I kinda love the famous life

Jose: can't go wrong with that Shadic

Javier: you have to admit he has a point there

Shadic: yeah that's true

Javier: yep now changing theme the time is [checks his cellphone] 11:16, anyone got plans?

Fernando: I was thinkin' we play a little football or soccer down at Taylor Park, how bout it?

Javier: alright sounds good, Lalo?

Jose: I'm going with Nano's plan

Javier: Shadic?

Shadic: Nano's plan

Javier: alright looks like everyone agreed on Nano's plan

Fernando: no shit everyone did

Javier: so off to Taylor Park

Fernando: looks like me and Lalo are drivin'

Javier: course since you both have vehicle transportation

At the backyard of Fernando's house. Shadic and Fernando went in Fernando's 6.0L LS2 V8 engine (Gloss Black) 2006 Pontiac GTO. Javier and Jose went in in Jose's 4.5L FSI V8 engine (silver) 2007 Audi R8 and drove off driving to their destination. Taylor Park.

-Taylor Park – 11:31am-

They park their cars on the parking lot and they got out of the vehicles.

Fernando: a'ight whose got a football or soccer ball?

Jose: I think there at your trunk

Fernando goes to the trunk of his Pontiac GTO, opens it and finds the two sport balls in the trunk.

Fernando: huh well what do you know they were here so, what sport are we playin'?

Shadic, Javier & Jose: football

Fernando takes out the football and they all head to the park. Several hours later after 2 painful games of football and a sorta good game of soccer they all head to a fast-food restaurant.

Javier: jesus Shadic damn I know you're strong and everything but it was just a football game eaz up the strength man

Shadic: that was my bad bro

Javier: damn I think you left me with badass bruises

Shadic: again that was my bad damn [touches his head] ah!

Javier: bro you're okay

As Shadic turn his head up he sees a tossed car heading towards them that he yelled "Get Down!" As they successfully got away seconds later the car goes through the window and strikes the restaurants' wall leaving 50% of the restaurant damaged. Shadic and the rest get back up.

Jose: holy shit

Javier: now that was a close call. Shadic how did you-

Shadic: guys I want you all to head back to Nano's house. I'm gonna go find out who was behind this

More destruction noises, sirens and screams soon hit Shadic's ears.

Shadic: guys go now [leaves the restaurant and flies to the skies]

Fernando: yeah no shit

Javier: then come on guys let's get the fuck out of here

They raced back to the vehicles, got in, Fernando and Jose start the engine and drove off. While in the skies Shadic searches for where the action is taking place. Looks like he has found it. He finds the spot where many Detroit Police department vehicles are with the threat.

Shadic: hmm wonder who do we have we here? [lands and meets up with one of the police officers] what do we got here?

Sgt. Martinez: this some sort of robot just popped and began to destroy the city

Shadic: hmm… Call off everyone

Sgt. Martinez: what you're gonna do?

Shadic: just do it

Officer Martinez did as told. He called all officers to retreat to their vehicles and to leave from sight. Now that the police is away Shadic and the mysterious robot just stand still. The robot eye's gazing at Shadic and runs a quick scan.

Mysterious Robot: target-Shadic the hedgehog, age-16, species-Hedgehog. Very powerful wanted target found initiate deadly battle mode

Shadic: huh looks like someone is unfriendly. You got a lot of nerves to trash this city

Mysterious Robot: destroy hedgehog [dashes to Shadic]

Shadic: alright let´s do this

And the first strike goes to Shadic with an uppercut to the robot´s chin. Then, two punches at the torso and a final twirl kick to the robot´s chest that sent the robot to a nearby building wall that the robot cracked the wall when it collided but then the robot recovered and set both its feet on the ground and just stands there like nothing ever happened.

Shadic: (hmm looks like no minor damaged has been caused to this thing well obviously cause it's a robot they can't feel anything no matter how much damage it takes so I think I should do some real damage to it)

The robot then transformed one of its arms into an energy blast cannon and aims at Shadic while powering it up.

Shadic: [smirked] (hmpf* looks like this thing read my mind)

The robot fires the Cannon. As the energy blast from the cannon head towards Shadic. Shadic waits for the right moment and when the blast was about to hit, Shadic with great timing jumps up from the energy blast which had hit in a great explosion. The robot stares at the dust which the energy blast had cause when it hit hoping that it hit Shadic but it didn't. Shadic then reappeared behind the robot and…

Shadic: think fast!

Delivers a good punch to the back that sent it flying and crashed through the wall of a bank. Shadic then levitates to the bank, lands feet away where the robot crashed to, summons up a yellow energy orb on the palm on his hand and walks to where the robot is where is still with dust. As he reached and arrived to where the robot is (which is still covered in dust) and was about to launch his "Solar Bomb" attack at it. The dust had cleared up and the robot was gone that Shadic stopped and desummons the attack.

Shadic: what gone!? Shit where could it have gone? Probably it haven't had gone too far got to find it before it's too late

He charges up an indigo aura and zoomed to the skies becoming an indigo streak as he searches for the robot. Looking everywhere of finding the robot, the robot was nowhere in sight that he stopped causing the aura to dissipate. Shadic now levitates on the sky.

Shadic: mmm…where could that thing had gone to?

Then later a sound wave of destruction suddenly hit Shadic's ear and turned his head to where he thinks the sound came from.

Shadic: oh hell nah please don't tell me what I think it is

He charged up his indigo aura again and zooms to the direction where the sound came from. As he arrived he skids, sliding until finally stops and couldn't believe what the robot has done. The robot has attacked Detroit City Hall.

Shadic: that fucken bitch has really [grit his teeth] crossed the line

He begins to walk through the runway of damaged, and flipped police vehicles, injured police officers. Walked up the main entrance stairs and finally reached the main entrance door. Shadic then, opens the door walks straight inside and everything was just totaled. Offices, hallways, runways, windows and the ceiling was cracked and badly damaged. Many of the administrators of the city hall were injured and wounded. Everything was a total wreck. Shadic then caught up to one of the administrators.

Shadic: I think you know where was the last time you saw the thing that did this tell me where was the last time you saw it?

Male administrator: this… *cough* *cough* metal…person was heading to the office of the cities' most important administrator

Shadic: hmm, where's her office?

Male administrator: at the third floor…but I think you're already too late… The thing probably had already took her

Shadic: shit… Well thanks for the info anyway you'll all gonna be alright. Multiple ambulances are already on their way they'll be here shortly

Male administrator: thanks young hedgehog now go save the administrator

Shadic gets back up and begins to looks for the office. He arrives to a hallway with stairs that leads to another floor but Shadic doesn't take stairs so to travel fast (like always) he levitates all the way to the top floor, lands on the ground, finds the office, kicks the door open leaving a good crack on the wall and walks right in. As he got in no one was there but that doesn't stop Shadic of completing the job so he begins to find clues of where the administrator's location might be. Searching the closet, shelves and the desk shelves no clue was found until he glanced his eyes on a note that was on the desk the entire time but didn't bother to look (that was 25 seconds wasted anyway). He grabbed the not that says.

Shadic: [reading the note] hedgehog if you want this person alive meet me on top of Hotel Paradise. If you fail to meet me at 3o'clock sharp, the person will have a knife right on his brain. See you soon. [grit his teeth] that bastard then there's no time to waste [peeks at the clock] it's a quarter to three got fifteen minutes left before that administrator dies

He crashes through the window, charged his indigo aura and zooms off leaving an indigo streak.

-Top of Hotel Paradise – 2:47pm-

The robot just stands in front of the administrator ready to throw a knife to her while she mumbles to the robot, why? Because tape was on her mouth. Then, Shadic collides to the ground which cracked it and gets back up.

Shadic: alright you metal asshole it ends here

The robot drops the knife, turns around and makes a combat stance.

Shadic: hmpf*

The robot runs to Shadic, pulled back its fist and goes for it but, it did not hit Shadic. It collided on the palm of Shadic's hand, there Shadic pulled back his other fist, and delivers a punch to the robot's stomach that sent it flying to the sky, Shadic then followed. In the air Shadic throws punches and kicks at the robot, and double punches it back to the ground that it crashed through the roof, through 3 floors and finally collided at floor 6. Shadic softly lands and starts to free the Detroit City Halls' most important female administrator.

Shadic: there you're free now, now go before the robot gets you again

Erupting from the roof, simultaneous uppercuts Shadic that sent him flying to the sky and made the female administrator scream in panic. The robot notice that she was free and goes to tie her up again, but as the robot could do anything else Shadic recovered and spin-dash straight at the robot, sending them both through the roof. They both stopped at the last floor of the hotel where every person on the lobby burst into a shock in their face and walked up to Shadic. The people mumble to each other one another wondering if Shadic's okay. As Shadic lifts himself up he sees everyone looking at him and to prevent any injuries he yells to them.

Shadic: what are you all doing here!? Everyone get out

Everyone in panic left the lobby. While the robot is still down Shadic teleported to the top again and spots the female administrator.

Shadic: listen miss [raises his hand at her] come with me and I'll take you safely down don't worry I won't let anything happen to you

The female administrator (still with fright) grabs Shadic's hand and Shadic gently begins to walk her all the way down, from the top roof to outside of the Hotel. Shadic then, walks back inside the Hotel to see if the robot is still down, not anymore he immediately shouts.

Shadic: anyone here who has a taxi quickly take the administrator to the Mayor NOW!

The robot crashed through the wall, simultaneous tackled Shadic to the ground. As the robot was about to throw a punch to Shadic's stomach, Shadic stops the punch and counters by throwing a punch to its face, puts his hands on the robot's stomach and flung the robot upwards. Teleported from the ground to behind the robot he spin-dashed to the robot's back and they both slammed to the ground, sending up an explosion of dust. Shadic teleported out of the crater (caused by the impact) to ground surface and he knew that this has to end. While the robot gets back to ground level. The robot and Shadic look at each other face to face.

Shadic: there's only one way out of this so let's end this you metal bitch

The robot and Shadic dash to each other at full speed and they collided creating a boom that emerge a wave that cracked the ground, caused several outside furniture and cars to flew upwards from the impact, and broke many windows. They both cut off the struggle when they started to punch and kick each other, blood and spit flying from each combatant. The Robot broke the pattern with a punch to Shadic's stomach which caused him to cough a bit but temporary paralyzed him. The Robot kicks Shadic at the face that sent him flying upwards, the robot follows, elbows him at the stomach and sends him back to the ground. Shadic recovers, only to see the robot flying towards him. Shadic teleports out of the way and the robot collides its fist at the ground that cracked it, Shadic reappeared behind the Robot, tackled it up to the air, throws a couple punches and hammer punches it back to the ground. Now to end this.

Shadic: alright you asshole let's end THIS!

The robot gets up and responded to Shadic's request. The robot flies to Shadic at high speed.

Shadic: hmpf*

He summons a blue energy orb on his hand and launches it (taking form of a knife-like energy wave) at the robot. Looks like the Robot didn't had this coming that when the blue knife-like energy wave slashes through the Robot. It had been cut in half. Shadic chuckles and summons another energy orb aside his hip (but this time it's a gold energy orb). As the robots half body still floats on the air, Shadic launches his greatest attack "the Chaos Solar Blast" at the remaining of the Robot's body that send out an explosion at the end leaving a huge cloud of dust.

The fight is over Shadic has won, Shadic has softly land on the ground but was barely able to stand. He was bloody and bruised. Soon everyone burst into a cheer, clapping, whistling and screaming for Shadic who saved once again Detroit and also saved the female administrator.

-Fernando's House – 3:08pm-

Shadic walks inside his cousin's house, barely able to walk he successfully takes a sit on the couch where everyone else is at. Everyone barely noticing Shadic's injuries.

Javier: damn you had a good one

Shadic: yeah but that thing is history now

Fernando: and you just made the news man

Shadic: huh?

Fernando: yeah Lalo, Javi isn't that true?

Jose & Javier: yep

Shadic: hmm

Javier: bro… I think you have a calling?

Shadic: a calling?

Javier: yeah just trust me you'll know when it hits you and when it does hit you, you'll know when I told you so

Shadic: hmm

Could it be true what Javier just told to Shadic? That same day – 10:49pm Shadic (all healed) was about to go to sleep until he started to hear voice on his head that he quietly leaves his room and gets outside the quiet night. Outside he hears the voice again.

Shadic: hello is anyone out here?

?: have you forgot about me Shadic?

Shadic turned around and sees his true friend, a friend that he knew ever since he was born.

Shadic: God of all Hedgehogs, is that you?

God of all Hedgehogs: right in front of you my son

Shadic: [excited] I thought I'd never see you again ever since my first ever major battle when I was thirteen years old, what are you doing here?

God of all Hedgehogs: just to tell you that you have begun

Shadic: [confused] not to rude, but excuse me, what did I begun?

God of all Hedgehog: your destiny, you have unlocked the beginning of a new destiny

Shadic: which is?

God of all Hedgehog: don't you see my son think what have you realized from those battles you faced, from the past and this one that you just faced?

Shadic gives a moment to think from those battles he had faced.

God of all Hedgehogs: well my son?

Shadic: what I notice from those fights is that… I never gave up. I never gave up, I did anything to save Earth and its people

God of all Hedgehogs: and there's the beginning of your destiny. To never give up no matter what condition you're in, you'll fight until it's over. Now my son you're on your own now I'll still be with you in case of any help which I think you won't since you have your destinies quot. "To never give up no matter what condition you're in, you'll fight until it's over"

Shadic: thanks father

God of all Hedgehogs: Shadic with my words. You are now and forever known as Earth's True Hero

He lays his glowing hand on Shadic's head and dissipates.

Shadic: I'll never let down my destiny father

He opened his eyes, walks back inside Fernando's house, closes the door goes back to his room and goes to sleep.

Shadic true new life begins. What dangers awaits Shadic and his friends, what battles will Shadic face? Too many questions I know but this is just the beginning so we'll just have to wait. Until the Next Chapter.


End file.
